


Let’s go steal a search engine

by mzrowan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzrowan/pseuds/mzrowan
Summary: Hardison outfits the team for an attack on Silicon Valley
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Let’s go steal a search engine

“Okay, then. Let’s go steal a search engine.” Nate spun and left the room.

The rest of the team turned their eyes to Hardison, waiting for the inevitable outburst. Eliot looked amused, Parker anxious, Sophie anticipatory.

Hardison’s expression was unreadable for a second. Then a grin split his face. “FIN-AL-LY! Aight! First stop, my place!”

* * *

At his apartment, Hardison confidently marched the team up to a closet door that neither Parker nor Eliot had ever seen him open, despite their many visits. 

They’d both noted its existence, of course. Parker figured that was where Hardison kept his…private things? You know, the things you don’t show other people? She had no idea what might be in there, but she’d tried to Be Good and not look.

Eliot had an idea about what Hardison kept in that closet. He’d never looked because he didn’t want to see something he could never un-see. He just didn’t want to know how many lovingly constructed, painstakingly tailored, and worst of all, _skimpy_ cosplay outfits his boyfriend had.

Grinning again, Hardison swung the doors of the closet open wide. Everyone gaped as Hardison turned, gesturing to the closet with pride. “It took me years to get all of these! But I knew they’d come in handy someday! Years of haunting charity stores, sneaking into company picnics, signing up for fun runs under false identities – ” He broke off suddenly. “By the way, people, fun runs? Are _not_ fun. Y’all don’t appreciate what I do for you!” 

The closet held t-shirts. Hundreds of t-shirts, carefully categorized by company, department, and year.

“Right,” Hardison continued, turning back to the closet and rifling through the shirts. “Nate, you’re a grizzled sysadmin who’s been around forever.” He handed Nate a faded shirt with an early-aught’s-era logo on it. Nate accepted it with a nod and a small smile.

“Parker, you’re from this year’s crop of developer interns. I just got that one!” Parker took the brightly colored shirt and grinned.

“Sophie, I have something very special for you! You do _not_ want to know what I had to do to get this…” Hardison pulled a shirt gingerly from the closet. “This is from an executive retreat three years ago. Take good care of it!” Sophie smiled graciously as she inspected the shirt with care.

“Eliot…” Hardison turned to look Eliot up and down, considering. Eliot gave him the “Don’t you dare” scowl. He had no idea what Hardison was thinking, but he recognized that glint of mischief in his eyes and wanted to head it off, whatever it was.

“And Eliot – ” Hardison rummaged in the back of the closet and emerged with something that looked more like a uniform than a t-shirt. “Eliot works in the cafeteria!” he finished triumphantly. “Hey, it’s the _executive_ cafeteria!” he added hastily, seeing Eliot’s glare. 

Eliot was not mollified. “Goddammit, Hardison!”


End file.
